Atrial fibrillation is a common sustained cardiac arrhythmia and a major cause of stroke.
This condition is perpetuated by reentrant wavelets propagating in an abnormal atrial-tissue substrate. Various approaches have been developed to interrupt wavelets, including surgical or catheter-mediated atriotomy. Prior to treating the condition, one has to first determine the location of the wavelets. Various techniques have been proposed for making such a determination. None of the proposed techniques, however, provide for measurement of the activity within a pulmonary vein, coronary sinus or other tubular structure about the inner circumference of the structure.